1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a device, a data processing method and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals, there are apparatuses that can implement applied functions of image processing for image data in addition to inherent functions of image forming apparatuses, such as copying, printing, scanning or the like. For example, there are image forming apparatuses that can execute OCR (Optical Character Recognition) processes or the like for image data obtained by scanning paper documents.
However devices such as image forming apparatuses are strictly restricted in hardware resources, and processing speeds for image processing of high load may be less than those of general-purpose computers or the like.
Then, external devices such as computers having relatively high processing performances may be required to perform image processing of high load via a network.